


Mr. Ackerman

by ourcliche



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Character Death, Cheating, Child Eren Yeager, Corporal Punishment, Cutting, Daddy Kink, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drunk Sex, Eren Is a Little Shit, Erwin's Eyebrows, F/F, F/M, Foster Care, Jealous Petra Ral, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orphanage, Past Child Abuse, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Punishment, Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), attack on titan - Freeform, eren is a sweet little bitch, ereri, poor levi, riren - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourcliche/pseuds/ourcliche
Summary: Levi is employee at a high state company, is the boss of it actually, but one day Erwin isn't there, so Levi helps out and takes his place. The job was for Levi to answer the phone all day. Eren called the day Levi took that job, and a shocking relationship happened. Before calling, Eren applies for the job. Little did either of them know, that they would meet the love of their lives by a phone call for shoes





	1. The Beginning

Levi's p.o.v

The sun was shining a bright glow of 'get the fuck out of bed, you have shit to do', so I groaned and slowly try to get out of bed. That didn't work, I pulled my legs together and put them on the right side of the bed, and tried to sit up, I ended falling back on bed. So I lay there on my back looking at the white ceiling and think about how nice it is to sleep and not deal with peoples shit.

But, I got interrupted from my thoughts by a purring little Brat. He has black silky fur, with a white strip down his stomach, and glowing, hypnotizing green eyes. I stare and him softly and I have a tiny, barely noticeable smile appear on my lips, as I look at my beautiful, loving cat.

So I finally decide it's time for me to get dressed, since it's 7:30 and I have to be there by 8.

I go by my dresser, and pick out a black tee-shirt and some black ripped jeans and I walk in my bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror, and stare at my body.

*TRIGGER WARNING*

 

 

 

 

I look at all the cuts on my arms, little white scars trail in a pattern that make it look like I have snowflakes dancing on my arms. I look at how they look pale, I haven't done it in months, but I still get that feeling, that feeling that makes me want to keep going, but I'm not. I promised myself I wouldn't, and I'm not going to brake that anytime soon. No one knows what happened to me,why I did it, or that I even did it.

But I didn't do it just for depression, I did it because I could handle it, I couldn't handle what happened to them.

*flashback*

I was walking home from 5th grade, because mommy said she was busy and that since I would have to do this next year, I should get in habit. So I did, I wanted to keep mommy extra happy since daddy is coming home today from war, and she wanted to get the house ready.

So I walk down the gray pavement to this little blue house two streets across from school. I look around the things around me but I always find myself looking at the sky. How right now it is a beautiful light blue with white clouds floating on it like a lilly-pad in against the water. And how this beautiful color will turn into a orange with pink and yellow splashing like paint onto a canvas. Then it will settle into a dark blue, filled with peace and quietness that has white shinning all through the night.

I was so busy thinking I forgot about going home, and I almost passed it, but I saw it and ran to the door quickly. I opened it and I walked through the door to the main hall wondering why mom didn't greet me as I came home. And I tried to look for dad and her. So I went in the kitchen, didn't see them, up stairs, didn't see them, in their room, didn't see them, and lastly I went in my room.

But I wish I didn't. I never wanted to see this. I never thought I would see this. Never planned for this to happen. My legs gave out below me, and I fell on my white, now red stained carpet. I cried and cried, sobbed my heart out, not wanting to believe what I am seeing.

Some one killed my parent's, stabbed them both in the lungs and stomach and head. I never thought blood could be a color so dark, and could be scary. Never thought I'd see this much. It was everywhere, and I wish it was nowhere.

"Mom! Dad! You can't be dead! Dad you just came home! Mom you made everything look so pretty! You can't be dead!" When I cried this, I curled up in between my parents, and hugged them both as I sobbed.

"Mom... Dad..." I whispered over and over till I cried myself to sleep next to my parents, one more time just the three of us even though its not the same thing as what it used to. Because it will never be like that again.

*time skip*

I woke up next to my parents on my floor wondering if I was dreaming about what happened yesterday. But I was true, and I cried again, because it was bad seeing it the first time, but the second time makes it feel so much more real.

I get up, and I cry myself as I walked over to next door and banged their door nod as I cried. I don't know how long later I waited there, but soon Mrs. Jaeger opened the door, and hugged me as she saw me cry.

"Levi sweetie what happened?" And I cried harder.

"You need to call the cops" I told her with tears coming down my face and on her back.

Then she turned me to look at her in her eyes. "Why? What happened?" She asked in a sweet,caring voice that reminded me so much of my mom I sobbed even more.

"My...my parents are dead." Saying it was even worse than seeing it twice, because it means I believe it, that it's true. Mrs. Jaeger it my face by her shoulder again, and we cried together.

"There in my room I was looking for them, and I wanted to find where they were, by they were dead laying on my floor. Who-- who would do this to them!" I said screaming the last part.

She got out phone, and calls 911. No one else is awake here in this house for its 5 am. Soon we hear a siren and see bright lights and we know the ambulance is here.

They talk to Mrs. Jaeger, and get out my parents, saying how they were dead, and they said they will take them somewhere, and there in a better place and crap I don't believe. Mrs. Jaeger takes me inside her house, lays me on the couch and goes to talk to the officer while crying.

*flashback over*

I still look at myself in the mirror. Not only noticing my scars, but how I have my fathers hair color, and my mothers eyes. People ask why I look cold, its because I've been cold inside and there's not heater. Its a never ending winter. I stop looking at myself, and I leave, ready to go to work and I walk out of the door with an icy glare and my arms covered.


	2. The Job Application

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any spelling errors/mistakes!  
> Feedback is always encouraged, so let me know if you guys like this!!  
> Also please know that I have legit no idea how job applications work and I know its probably cringey, but this chapter was made in the past so I haven't changed that!

As I walked in my car with the cold glare on my face, I prepared my mind for work. I wanted to be focused and ready for anything that came towards me. Yes, this may just be a job for shoes, and talking to people about them, but I still needed to have my mind set and ready.

My works not that far, so the drive is quick. I get out, and walk to the main two doors. I walk in with no hesitation. My mind was set on my goal and that was to be officiant. I walked to the elevator and pressed the up button. As soon as the doors opened I walked in, I was hoping to have the elevator alone today. Yesterday, I had to deal with three people in here, not like it truly mattered. But I did get quite annoying when you had to pick up a conversation with the fellow workers.

This whole building knows me as an angel. Well, that's how they see me. I'm always being stared at by the girls, I'm always being talked about by them, and the guys. And supposing I was one or the best here. I didn't believe I was the best, I actually thought of myself as an average worker. And all I do is speak to someone about shoes. "Tch....." I said.

The doors closed, thank god, and I clicked the highest number. Floor 11. I worked up there near Erwin's office. He was the head of this whole building. I go to see him every morning before I start work, we talk about things like work and of course life at home, ect ect. Erwin was basically my only friend. Of course I had a couple others I some what enjoyed being around. But every one of these people had something about them I didn't like.

I reached floor 11 and walked down the hall. I was then in front of his door. I politely knocked at first, but there was no answer. I decided to walk into his office, cause I only, was aloud to do so. Nobody was there.

I walked over to his desk, I saw a piece of paper and picked it up to read it. It started by saying...

Hello Levi,  
I'm truly sorry for my disappearance. I had to leave the state, and I will be gone for a few weeks, possibly more. I wish I could explain but there really is no time for that.  
I have put you in charge. The whole building knows.  
Make sure you follow the directions and carefully speak to these people. There will be important people calling and of course normal as well.  
Good luck.  
~Erwin

I threw the paper down. I went to his desk and just sat in his chair for moment, but I then stood up to walk to my office.  
I was in front of my office. I grabbed my key and opened my door.  
Inside my office, it was very neat. Very clean. I couldn't stand a unorganized office, or even a dirty office. I'd come here on Saturday's and clean. Erwin was always surprised when he walked in. Though, I don't blame him I suppose. It was very nice in here. Nobody's office here was as clean as mine.

I walked to my desk and made sure the line to Erwin's phone was connected to mine. Since I was in charge I needed access to his phone. I sighed before I turned on my laptop.

The screen was loading all my files and things up. I watched as the slideshow of my parents and I were on the screen. I had put that as my back screen, though it wasn't even healthy for me to do so. Each time I looked at them I'd cry, or feel the urge to harm myself like I had done not that long ago.

I remembered what I looked at this morning. The scars on my arms..I then remembered the flash back I had.  
I shuddered. I felt very sick and I wanted to throw up. I clutched my hands over my empty stomach and winced at the pain the things brought me.

Maybe if I wasn't so lonely, I'd be okay one day.

No.

There was no way anyone would deal with me after the found out my past, tch..for all I know, theses girls like me for my looks.

Of course they do.

I have my fathers face and eyes.  
I don't know what I have from my mother, but if I were to guess, it'll be my kindness.  
Though, I wasn't always to kind. I was well aware of what I said and did. I was rude, but I had no other feeling to expose.

Sadness and coldness was all the escaped from me. And nobody wants that.

The other issue was, I was sure I was a homosexual. And only few people know that; Erwin for instance. Hanji knows, along with Petra. They were my close friends I suppose you'd say.

I snapped out of it, remembering what I had told myself to do today. I needed to be focused.

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

I sat there, knowing the phone as ringing, but I didn't want to answer it. But I had no choice.

"Levi!" Hanji yelled. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Why couldn't she just come up here. "What do you want shitty glasses?"  
I had come up with that nickname for Hanji, she didn't all like it. But I was shorty here, so I definitely had my rights to call her shitty glasses.

"Your working for Erwin aye?" She spoke in a devil sounding voice. As if she was ready to pull up something wrong. "Oi, you aren't doing anything your not supposed to. If Erwin was here, you wouldn't be like this. So you won't do it with me four eyes." Another nickname.  
I heard her sigh in the phone. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"We have gotten an email for a job application, Levi." Hanji said serious. I froze in my place. Was I going to be reading this? Was I going to be the one to let this person know they could work here? Hanji said my name multiple times into the phone. I then heard her sigh and hang up. Thank god.

Next thing you know she's banging on my door. Great. Sometimes- all the time- I just wished people would leave me the hell alone.

"Levi, what is your problem?" She said with a grin on her face. I just gave her my normal, cold glare. "Will I be looking over this and making a decision?" I asked. I got a bit nervous.

"Yes Levi. You are in charge, I'm guessing Erwin will be gone for quite some time. Wouldn't be surprised if he's gone for a month." She spoke without stopping. I got irritated and stopped listening. I looked at my email on my laptop and saw the job application. I clicked on it to view it.

Name: Eren Jaeger  
Age: 19  
Sex: male  
Town: Jackson ville  
City: Jackson ville  
Zip: 234670  
Address: 157 kellys rd  
Home phone: 540-942-4900  
Contact phone: 540-677-6969  
Emergency #: 540-677-6979  
Interested in:  
Birth date: September 7, 1981  
Family:

Eren Jaeger huh? Different name, sounds a bit hot....I mean!  
I started to blush to my own thoughts, which was very unusual. He didn't even put anything for family or sexuality interest..hmm.

I suppose I have to answer this email. He seems fit enough for the job.

Dear Eren,  
We'd love for you to work with us. You will start tomorrow at three-o'-clock. Good luck.  
\- Levi Ackerman.

I sighed as I finished. I would put more, but I wasn't in the mood to do so. I was also a the tutor here. Which means that I now have to tutor Eren. I rolled my eyes to myself and stood up. Hanji looked up and spoke.  
"Levi-" I interrupted.

"No." I walked out of the room. But then I heard the phone ring.  
"Hello, how may I help you?" Hanji said. I turned around and got angry. For all this crazy woman knew, it could be important. "HANJI GET AWAY FROM MY DESK." She jumped, obviously startled by my yell. I looked at her with a cold glare as she left the room.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry for the yelling if you heard. Hanji is a bit stubborn and likes to do things without permission. Please forgive me." I heard a chuckle in the phone. I stayed standing there with my cold glare glued to my face.

"Its fine." A male spoke. The voice of him sent a shock wave through my body. It was an odd feeling, but I ignored it. "Alright. So what do you need?" I said with my boring voice. Something inside of me wanted to know who this was. Hopefully I'd find out the name durning this call.

"Well, I was calling about my job tomorrow." I pulled my eyebrows together. Is this Eren?  
"I'm Eren Jaeger." He said in a reminded tone. I finally snapped out of it. "Yes. I'm going to be your tutor tomorrow." Again, I rolled my eyes.

"Alright. Well, what's your name?" I made my normal "tch." Sound. "My name is-" and next thing you know Petra is in my room. "Levi! Pixis is here!" I looked at her with no worry written on my face. "What is that asshole doing here?" I then remembered someone was on the phone with me. Not just anyone, but Eren. "Eren, I'll see you tomorrow." I heard him say something like, "but I never got your name." But I hung up on accident.

"I don't know what he wants. But he's not suppose to be here since your fired him with Erwin's permission of course. But he was screaming your name and he wants to hurt you I guess."

"Tch..where is the bastard." I started to walk to the door.

"Levi, you will not hurt him. You will get fired." I looked at her with a disgusted look. "You idiot, I wasn't planing on hurting someone. I want to kick him out though." Petra looked at me with a hurt look, which only made me laugh. She looked at me with a nervous look. "Levi..?"

"Shut up and go to work. I'll take care of him. Also, don't get so up tight. You know me." I walked out of the room to go find Pixis.


	3. Pixis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes!
> 
> Also yes, I'm aware that Pixis truly isn't like this in the anime. But I decided to make him a jackass in this story.
> 
> Feedback is encouraged! Please let me know if you enjoyed this! :)

I was walking in the hall on the last floor. I was still looking for Pixis. I was about to give up because I didn't want to deal with people's shit, but I heard a male yelling.  
I turned around to find Pixis yelling at Sasha, but she didn't seem to care. Instead she was eating-which was not allowed- with Connie by her side.  
"Where is Levi!" He yelled. I decided it was time for me to step in and kick him out if this building. And if I really had to, I'd just kick his ass.  
"I'm over here." I said with a bored expression. Pixis turned to look at me. He had a chaotic smile plastered onto his face. I rolling my eyes in response to his "scary" look.

"Levi! Oh how good it is to see you!" He spoke while walking towards me. I didn't respond to his fake kindness, I already have dealt with enough if that in my life. "Pixis, you need to leave this building now." He suddenly laughed. I started to walk over to him, not angry like. More irritated.  
"Oh Levi. Do you know why I'm here?" He spoke calmly.  
"In not giving you you're job back. Now leave my building." Everyone on first floor was somewhere hiding or standing out in the open staring at us with a curious expression. I continued to be bored but kept my normal, daily glare on my face.

"Levi! Give me my job back!" Pixis started to yell furiously at me. I raised an eyebrow at him. Pixis's face was red and angry. I sort of smirked at his infuriated acts. I began to speak. "You need to leave. Or I'll call security. Maybe I'll even put you out myself." I lifted my arms and crossed them across my chest. I still had my eyebrow raised.  
My mouth was shut and put in a strait line across my face. This was an easy thing to do since I always had a glare. I could keep my face in this position for hours without moving it.  
"I'm not leaving." Pixis challenged. I rolled my eyes in response. "Sasha, call security before i do something." I looked away from Pixis to see Sasha. She was talking with Connie but as soon as she heard my order she jumped. "Y-Yes sir!" She grabbed the phone and called for security. "You're pathetic Levi. Calling security.... Pff! What are you gonna do after this? Go call your mommy and cry to her because I've now offended you?" Pixis had is insane smile again. And I winced after his one sentence. 'What are you gonna do after this? Go call you're mommy and cry because I've now offended you?" I heard gasps from people who know my past. I looked at Pixis, trying show that he hasn't effected me. It worked till the security came and dragged him out.

I didn't say anything more after that happened. Petra and Hanji came running to me, they were the only ones on this floor who knew about my past. They kept asking if I was okay. All I did was nod and sigh. Though, I was not okay.  
I turned away from all the looks everyone gave me and walked to the elevator. I pressed floor 11 and waited for the doors to close and bring me there.

I had the elevator alone and I was thankful for that. I was to upset to look or even talk to anyone. I wouldn't release my emotions till I reached my office. There I could be alone and nobody would bother me. The phone would bother me though, anyone who calls at least.  
The doors opened, which meant I reached floor 11. I hurried to my office and slammed the door.  
I locked it as well.  
I looked at my chair and went to sit on it. I noticed I had an email.

Hello Levi.  
I have heard what happened. I know you must be upset right now, and I'm sorry I'm not there to help you out. I am not supposed to be contacting anyone at the moment, but after i heard what Pixis told you...I just needed to.  
I'm very sorry he had said that. He doesn't know what happened so please don't be hard on yourself. Stay calm.

-Erwin Smith

I sighed after reading it. I exited out of my email and sat there staring at my wall for a while.

How was I supposed to stay calm?

I can't.

I wouldn't break my promise this soon would I?

Possibly..

I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to get rid of that thought. I couldn't harm myself quite yet...right?  
Its been years since I saw my parents dead on my floor. How can it still effect me like this? I've been so cold inside, how is this making it do the opposite of what I want.

I don't want to feel! I don't want to feel anything!

I reached to my desk and pulled it open. I saw that I still had my blade in here. I slowly went to grab it while my hands trembled. I kept telling myself not to break my promise. But I couldn't help it.

My fingers finally touched the cool blade. I pinched hold of it and lifted it out of my desk and rolled my sleeve up. I held the blade up to my skin but didn't do anything quite yet. Tons of thoughts swarmed around my head.

Don't break your promise.

Mom! Dad!

Daddies coming home from war! We need to clean the house up!

I love you Levi.

What are you gonna do after this? Go call you're mommy and cry because I've now offended you?

You're mom is dead, get over it.

You're pathetic.

Worthless.

Cry baby.

They are dead!

I'm so sorry.

Mom! Dad! You can't be dead!

It was all racing though my head and overwhelming me. I finally took the blade and slid it hard against my skin.  
I felt the place i cut burning. It sent relief through my whole body, making me want to do it more. I felt the blood ooze from the cut and drip down on my arm, hitting my pants.

My eyes started to water up from the pain it was bringing me. I decided to do it again.  
I slid the blade once more onto my skin making it rip apart and bleed. Each time I made a new cut I felt as if I were on fire.

My blood was very dark. And there was a lot of it dripping all over my arm and onto my pants.  
At this moment I was glad I wore a sweatshirt and black jeans. I cut my one arm six times. Six times I felt the burning sensation rip apart my skin.  
I held the - now bloody - blade in the air. I can't believe I broke my promise. I let the tears flood down my face. Making my vision blurry. I grabbed a cloth I held the blade in and wiped it on my arm. I tried to stop it from bleeding but it wouldn't.

It finally stopped after five minutes. I stopped crying way before that. I had no expression on my face. I was bored and I felt very cold inside. Empty.  
All those thoughts that swarmed through my head wouldn't leave.  
They haunted me for the rest of my day.

I didn't get anymore calls that day surprisingly. I mostly sat there and worked on my paper work. I also made sure things were ready for Eren tomorrow.

It was time to go eventually. I had worked over time and was the last one in the building. I left my office and went home.

When I got home I didn't bother to eat, I felt it was to late for that. Instead, I stripped till I wore nothing but my boxers and threw myself on my bed. My cat was sleeping on the couch and I didn't dare to bother it. I set my alarm and tried to sleep.


	4. The Arrival

I fluttered my eyes open, and I heard a beeping noise ring in my ears.  
I didn't want to wake up just yet. It was the first time I'd slept in awhile. My alarm clock said it was five-'o-clock. I groaned uncontrollably, and squeezed my eyes shut.  
Eventually I reached to turn my lamp on and hopped out of bed. Today I needed to take a shower, so I went to my closet and grabbed my towel. I walked slowly and tiredly to my bathroom and left the door open. I reached the nob to the shower and turned it on warm.  
I stripped down naked and stepped into the warm water and shivered. The cool air around me with the warm water made me feel more cold. So I turned the water on hot.

"Ouch! Damn'it!" I yelled as I felt a sting of pain hit my arm. I had forgot that I had cut myself in my office yesterday. I started to think if what Pixis told me.

"What are you gonna do after this? Go call you're mommy and cry because I've now offended you?"

I sighed and shook that thought away from my head. To replace that, I started thinking about how I would train Eren today. I had many methods of doing so. Since some people learn differently, I had to figure out other ways to make sure they work well.  
I had to follow Eren around for a couple of days. I was his boss. I had to make sure that he did everything he was suppose to. I sighed again, I didn't want to follow someone around all day for about three days. It would get annoying for me, and most likely Eren would get annoyed. I know people don't like being corrected by everything they do. 'Cause everyone does things differently. But apparently you couldn't do so here.

Though, since I was the head boss of people for a while, I could do things my way. So I could make a person do everything I needed or wanted to.  
I hurried up in the shower, washing the rest of the shampoo in mg hair, moving on to a little conditioner. I noticed that I should probably get a trim on my hair. My undercut was starting to grow in a bit.  
I stepped out of the shower, after washing my body. I took the towel and wrapped it around my waist.  
I walked to my closet to find something to wear, and sadly, I had no idea what to wear.  
I saw that I had a normal pair of black skinny jeans, with no rips in it like the last pair I wore yesterday. I decided to wear those. I grabbed a long sleeve shirt, that was black, along with a grey sweatshirt.  
I didn't wear business like clothes, I stayed my normal self. Nobody minded that, and I was thankful for that. But either way, everyone seemed to find me attractive in some way.  
I finished getting dressed. I didn't bother to comb my hair, or even look at myself. I just hurried out of the house.  
Though, I was to early, I decided to stop and get tea first. Today, I was in the mood for tea. Actually..I'm in the mood for tea everyday. There I'd other days where I'd like some coffee.

I hurried back to work and walked straight into the glass doors. I saw my reflection, and I didn't look so good.  
My hair was now dry, but very messy. My face was paler than usual and the circles under my eyes seemed to pop more out. And I was disappointed. I thought since I got more sleep, I'd get rid of some of the dark purplish blue and black circles. But they seemed to get worse.  
At this moment, I was very thankful I brought a sweatshirt. It was very cold and I didn't all enjoy it. But it was nice I suppose.  
I didn't know what time it was, most likely around six to six - thirty. I walked through the first floor to the elevator, and of course got stares. It gets very annoying knowing that everyone is staring at you.  
I saw Hanji in the corner of my eye. She didn't see me come in so thank god. I hurried to the elevator, still worrying that Hanji would see me. Next thing I know. I hear a cheerful Hanji calling my name.

"Leviiiii!" Hanji screamed. Oh no. "You think you're going to leave my presence in this building without saying hello!?" I sighed and turned around to see Hanji grinning her head off. "Jesus Hanji, what do you want?" She frowned for about a second before her face lit up again. "Eren is coming in earlier than you assigned him! Erwin had seen that he'd got an application and he wanted him in early! He'll be here any minute!" Great. Just fucking great. Now I have to deal with this brat extra longer. "Well, good for Erwin." I gave Hanji a frown. She walked up to me and pinched my cheeks and wrapped me up in her arms. I was off the ground. "Levi! Smile!' I groaned in response. "Put me down shitty glasses!" I yelled trying to pull myself off of her. She giggled and set me down. In instinct, I dusted myself off. Which made her giggle more.

I didn't know, but Eren was already here. Hanji called me and told me he's on his way. I suddenly got very nervous. Wonder if he doesn't like me? Pff. Who cares anyway, of course he's not going to like me. I'm a boring short man.

Knock..

Knock..

Knock..

Three times, someone knocked on my door. I wiped my forehead and walked to the door. I looked down at my shoes while opening the door.  
"Hello, is this Mr.Ackerman?" A young males voice filled my ears. My body tensed up and I grew anxious. Could this be Eren? I looked up slowly and almost gasped.  
A brown haired boy stood in front of my door. He had greenish-blueish-and maybe a little gold in his eyes. He was tall, and he had blushed cheeks. He wore a suit that was all black except for his tie. They matched his eyes. I suddenly got dizzy.

"Y-Yes. Here I am." I held my hand out to shake his. He smiled in response and blushed a bit. He gladly took my hand and shook it. He stared into my eyes and forgetting that we were shaking hands he blushed even more. He shook it longer than should of. But I didn't mind.  
I walked from the door to let him in, he nodded and smiled while walking in. "You can sit if you like." I said while showing him the chair. He didn't say anything, he just sat down.  
I sat in my desk in front of him and stared at him with seemed like forever.


	5. He Finds Out

As I looked into the brown haired boys eyes, I seemed to be lost.  
I didn't know what to say, and by the kooks if it...Eren didn't know either.  
It was an awkward silence. I wasn't used to staring at someone with it getting annoyed but something about him made me want to stare forever.  
I knew i needed to put my normal act on. Though, it wasn't all an act. Most of it was truly how I coped with things.

Eren lifted his arm up and scratches his head nervously. I looked down raising my eyebrows, not really sure what to do.  
I decided I better speak, or Eren would get the hint that this place is not good.

"So, Mr.Jaeger." I spoke with calmness, but kept the normal expressionless face on. "Please, you can call me Eren." He smiles softly. I just nodded and continued. "Today I will be showing you how to answer the calls. You will learn what to say, and what not to say." I signed before continuing. "I will also watch you as you answer your first calls today. I will be doing that for the next two days. Now normally it would be for a week...but I don't feel like dealing with a brat." He blushed as I called him a brat. I continued to stare.

"Well, let's go then." I said after a minute of silence. Eren seemed to be unusually tense. Or, I thought it was unusual.  
I led him to his office Hanji set up for him. It didn't seem to be clean so I snorted in disgust, Eren gave me a confused look.

"What's the problem?" He asked, seeming even more confused if possible. "It looks like utter shit in here. I swear, Hanji will learn to clean." I looked around, being carful not to touch anything dirty. Eren just flashed me a cute grin. I sighed and told him to sit down.

"So, what do I say?" Eren asked. I handed him a paper that had a script on it. Eren looked at it and raised his eyebrows in a awkward way. "O-kay." He set it down and folder his hands while sitting up straight. His eyes wandered around the room. Each time he'd look at me he'd look away blushing. I mumbled under my breath.

"Typical brat." I shook my head and I heard Eren chuckle. "You know Levi, you're not that bad. Everyone told me that you'd be a pain in the ass." He smiled at me. I just rolled my eyes.

"You know Eren? You act just like I suspected to. You're going to be the death of me." I shook my head, and thought to myself.  
Where did that come from? I looked at Eren in the corner of my eye, and he was smiling while blushing. I ignored it and tapped my foot impatiently. How fucking long is it going to take. Oh I don't know. THIRTY MINUTES. I sighed and stared pacing out of the room. Eren's eyes followed my feet and I felt like ripping the hair out of mg head. Being in this room with Eren, waiting thirty damn minutes was going to kill me. Eren gets me nervous and I don't know why. I wanted to break the silence but I didn't. I kept my expressionless face on and continued to walk back and forth.

"Levi." Eren said for the millionth time. I ignored him and stared wildly at the wall. I was obviously irritated.  
It was already twelve in the afternoon. And I hadn't eaten breakfast. I was starving. Hanji surprisingly never called. I cleaned the room a bit. Eren and I talked. Everything was fine I suppose. But the fact that I've been in the room all morning was making me go mad.

Eren walked up to my still body and grabbed my shoulders. I already learned a lot about Eren in the time we've been in here. He already grew onto me like everyone else does. They learn to deal with my glares, my attitude, everything. It wasn't the best thing to do though. I would recommend everyone to back off, but it wouldn't do no use.

"Levi, you are going to go insane if we don't eat." I sighed and pushed his hands off of me. He backed away noticing that I had a death glare on my face. "Listen brat. I am not going insane, I am not even hungry anyway. Go eat, I'm sure Hanji will love your company. I'll be in my office." Eren looked at me as I began to walk away, i stopped, noticing I was very hot.

I pulled up my sleeves, and I forgot that I had cut myself yesterday. So all I saw was pinkish red marks on my arm. They were already scabbing. I heard Eren gasp. Fuck! I pulled my sleeve down and spoke.

"You say anything . I swear, I'll fucking rip off your head." He nodded quickly and I walked out the door.

Eren's pov  
I didn't learn anything about Levi in that long time period. But I did notice he seemed to be a cold man.  
I wondered what happened to make him be that way.  
I told Levi about the death if my parents and the life I lived in. I told him how Mikasa was my adopted sister, and how Armin was my best friend. I pretty much told him everything about my past.  
I didn't tell him about my depressive state though. And what I did after my parents died.  
I just told him all the happy things.

When Levi said he was leaving the room he stopped. He pulled up his sleeves, he must of been hot.  
Levi was a very attractive man, and I wanted him all for myself.  
Each time I'd think about him or even look at him, I'd blush. I was already crushing on my boss. My boss.  
I saw on his arm that there was something reddish pink. I looked more closely at it before gasping.

Levi had cut himself.

He heard me gasp and he suddenly turned around to speak to me. "You say anything, I swear, I'll fucking rip off your head." I nodded quickly, and remembered that I should be scared if him. But I wasn't all scared.

Hanji told me that Levi has had issues with things in his life and that he's a cold man for a reason. Now I understood some of it. I just wanted to know why he did it.

Levi's pov  
God fucking damn'it! I screamed as i threw cup at my wall. Good thing nothing was in it.  
I was totally missed off with myself. I couldn't believe Eren saw my cuts. He probably thinks I am nuts!

I walked over to the broken coffee cup Petra got me on my birthday. I picked it up and carefully threw it away.  
I sighed before sitting in my chair. I started to rub my temples. Now that ducking brat is going to give me a sympathic look all the time. I started to yell.

"Good fucking job Levi! You fucked up again!" I didn't know why I was screaming at myself. It only seemed like the right thing to do.  
I started to think of my mother. I felt tears starting to come. I shook my head and refused to let them release from me.

"Don't you cry Levi." I yelled at myself. I stood up and walks out of my office. I saw Eren talking to Hanji and when he saw me, he blushed. Fucking brat.  
Hanji started yelling at me. She ran to me and hugged me, I instantly shoved her off of me.

"Get the fuck off of me shitty glasses." I fixed my tie and looked at Eren who was staring at me with awe. I decided to play around and throw a wink at him.  
Eren looked at me and instantly blushed as he just realized what he saw. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Hanji.

"Levi! Come eat with us please!" She screamed at me. I didn't feel like denying her so I nodded. She jumped up and down and hugged me. I felt her lips press against my cheek and I wiped it off with a disgusted look. In the corner of my eye I saw Eren glaring at Hanji. Jealous maybe?  
I walked away from jealous Eren and four eyes.

I pressed the button to floor one and listened to Eren and Hanji's annoying conversation about shoes. I didn't realize Eren liked shoes. I make a odd house in my throat, and I suspected that was a laugh that failed. Hanji and Eren didn't notice it though.

We finally made it to floor one and we all walked to the office type room thing we all ate at.  
Inside of there, there was a printer with paper copy machine and in the middle if the room there was a long table where we use it to eat and have meetings.  
In the back there was a fridge and a counter with a microwave on top of it, along with a sink.

I sighed and sat down at my normal spot at the end of the table on the right side of the room. On the front of the table on the left, was Erwin's spot, there was no other spot for Eren to sit, so he sat there where Erwin usually is.

He sat directly in front of me. And it gave the the perfect excuse to stare at the beautiful brown haired boy.  
Eren talked to Petra and Hanji. Mike was here along with Günther. Oluo was here as well. Armin worked in the building and was eating with us today since Eren was here. Normally he'd eat in his office even though he had his own spot.  
Everyone sat there talking to one another, while I stared at Eren.


	6. Drunk Tendencies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi goes through a mental breakdown and Eren is there to help him overcome his eating disorder. Levi also gets drunk ;)))

I didn't bring a lunch, which was normal. Hanji always wanted to get me food. I'd either tell her no, or just ask her to get me something that isn't too sweet, fat, and gross. So she'd just get me salad that had chicken or whatever in it.

Today, she handed me the salad that she'd get me when she didn't pay much attention to me, or when she would be in a bad mood.

I was sure this was because Eren was here and she wanted to talk to him. To hog him up.

I slowly ate the disgusting salad and stared at Eren. Once in a while, he'd see me looking at him, and I'd glare. He'd then quickly look away.

I stopped eating the salad because it gave me a stomach ache. That was because I haven't eaten in days, so now that I've consumed something, I feel sick.

I wanted to talk to Eren. But if I do..it would turn out bad.

I sighed and left the room. Hanji looked at me, and I glared so hard that she winced.

Why can't people pay attention to me?

I wondered that a million times a day.

I didn't want the attention, but it would be nice to gain everyone's attention.

Maybe he's more interesting than you.

I walked to the men's bathroom and sat in my stall. Yes, a private stall.

I squeezed my eyes shut.

Just die.  
Go away.  
Kill yourself.

You're a baby.  
Attention whore.  
Suicidal boy.

Attention hog.  
Bad worker.  
Useless.

I couldn't stop thinking about the things people would tell me.

I didn't want to think. I didn't want to be awake right now.

Eren.

I snapped my eyes open. Did I fall asleep?

I sat up and walked out of the stall. I never even went to the bathroom.

How long was I there?

I hoped I wasn't in there for a while. That would be embarrassing.

I hurried back to lunch office type thing. Everyone was still there. Eren looked at me with a worried look, along with Petra and Hanji.

I walked to the counter and got water. I saw the reflection of the microwave that my hair was a mess and my eyes were red. Had I been crying?

I sighed and dumped the water down the drain. I didn't bother to drink it.

I walked back to my seat and sat down. Eren continued to look at me.

My food only had three bites taken from it. I hadn't eaten in days. I haven't drunk water in who knows what. I've just drunk alcohol.

Vodka to be specific. Or Whiskey.

I put my head in my hands and rubbed my eyes again. I sat like that for awhile till I felt someone tap my shoulder.

It was Eren.

My heart started to beat fast, and I got dizzy.  
I didn't know why, but Eren made me get that way.

"Eat this." Eren handed me a peanut butter and jelly sand which.

He then whispered in my ear.

"I know when someone is starting to be anorexic." He began. "Come with me now. I'll help you." I pushed my eyebrows together.

I guess he's the first person to find out about my eating disorder.

I got up and grabbed the sandwich Eren threw at me and walked out the door. Eren was right behind me.

I was starting to get dizzy again, and I felt like I was going fall.

I stood there and waited for Eren to tell me where to go.

"Go to the bathroom." I walked into there and waited. When Eren showed up, I walked to my stall. He followed behind me.

"Okay. Now what." I said sickly. "You're going to eat all of this." He began. "You'll probably throw up, but that's okay." He gave me a small smile.

I sighed and opened the ziplock bag with the sandwich in it.

I picked it up and chewed on it for awhile. It for mushy enough for me to swallow.

I ate a few small bites till I felt a sick feeling in my stomach. My throat started to burn too.

I lifted my toilet seat and started puking. My throat burned so much I felt like it would set on fire.

Eren rubbed my back as I continued to puke.

"Keep trying. I'll help you with this every day till you eat again."

I sighed and continued to eat.

~~  
After the eating in the bathroom thing was over, Eren and I went back to his office and began to work. Nobody called so I decided to bring him back to my room.

"Usually we are busy," I told him as I sat down at my desk. Eren sat in front of me.

"That's fine. We have tomorrow." He was right. Surprisingly, the day was almost over. Petra and Hanji's shift was over. A lot of people were going home at this time.

It was very dark out. So I knew it was late.

I looked at the time, and it was 10:00 pm. I sighed. Today has been too long.

"I'll stay till you leave." Eren suddenly said.

"Why? You should just go home, brat." Eren smiled

"Cause, I don't want to leave you alone." He looked at me with a serious look.

"Why? I'm better off alone." I didn't know why, but I felt like telling him things. But I knew I couldn't. I had to stick by my words!

"No. Nobody is better off alone. You seem like your alone too much." I looked at Eren and glared. He didn't show anything towards it though

"I have my cat," I spoke sheepishly. I realized Eren was chuckling.

"Look, I know how you feel. I've been alone too. I've felt like I didn't belong. But from what Hanji and Petra even Armin, all tell me, that you're amazing, that you're a good worker. They've told me you don't deserve to be alone. And I agree. You don't have to be alone."

I made my typical tch sound.

"Look, you don't need to want me here. You don't have to want me here. But I'll stay here. No matter what."

I looked at him. I suddenly wanted him just to hug me.

I reached into my drawer and grabbed my Whiskey.

I opened the bottle and started chugging it. Eren looked at me with wide eyes.

"wahoo," I said with fake enthusiasm. I then took a few more drinks and stared at Eren.


End file.
